Pour Me Out
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: Inspired by Pour Me Out by He Is We. When Thor, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif go to Jotunheim looking for vengeance, Loki must step in to save his brother. WARNINGS: yaoi, incest...kind of, rape/non-con, graphicness, and KITTY!Loki...
1. Chapter 1

**I've like, officially lost my inspiration and drive for my others. But it'll be back in about a week.**

**Im in an intense Marvel phase and am obsessed with Loki. He's fudging awesome. Sooo, this was born from my brain.**

**Thorki/Thunderfrost for life :D . . . and Tony x Loki. . . and Every Male x Loki. . . **

**He's just the most amazing uke :D **

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, incest. . . Kind of. . ., and violence, rape/non-con, and CAT!LOKI**

**I don't own Thor or Marvel and all that cuz if I did. . . Well, it'd be one giant orgy with Loki in the middle…and cupcakes…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :**

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, Brother." Thor grumbled as he sensed Loki slowly walking down the steps behind where he sat. Loki sighed and sat down anyways. Loki put his small hand on his brothers bigger one and squeezed.

"Thor…do not let father's words get to you." He whispered.

"How can I not, Loki? He insults me with a wisdom that I don't possess." Thor sighed, wrapping a huge arm around Loki's shoulders. Loki happily leaned into the larger man's body, practically nuzzling him. Thor felt Loki's black cat tail wrap around his waist and he chuckled, remembering the day Loki had acquired the feline features. It had been only a week ago so Loki was still touchy about the whole thing. An unfortunate accident that had started with a mispronounced ancient, apparently undoable spell, had resulted in silky black cat ears to peek out from his combed-back hair and a sleek cat tail that all his clothes had to be modified to allow.

Thor saw Loki's ears flatten back against his skull at the tiny bit of laughter. An adorable little growl escaped his throat that was probably supposed to be threatening or menacing. Thor couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter. Loki let out an exasperated sigh and leaned away from Thor. The God of Thunder immediately stopped laughing and grabbed Loki's waist, pulling the tiny prince onto his lap.

Loki leaned into Thor's chest and purred, draping an arm around his neck for balance. The brothers laugh for no reason together. Thor would admit this to anyone, even himself if he could help it, but he loved the way Loki's tiny body felt in his arms as they laughed.

Just then, Thor's friends walked into the room. They saw the overturned table and the brothers sitting together on the steps. Loki leapt from Thor's arms and nearly stumbled before righting himself. He became expressionless, as he always did around everyone but Thor. The only time anyone ever saw Loki smile in public anymore was when he had just pulled a prank and was smiling because of the prank or because Thor was scolding him and also trying not to laugh. Sif frowned, looking back and forth between the two polar opposite princes. Volstagg quirked a bushy eyebrow but didn't waste time getting a plate full of food. Fandral and Hogun stared with wide eyes. It wasn't like they had really been doing anything _wrong, _but even that small bit of emotion the others had seen was a humiliating show of vulnerability to Loki. Thor looked at his brother, confused about why he had jumped away so suddenly.

"For what it's worth, Thor, I think you're right." Loki stated, not thinking about the consequences of his words, "I mean, who's to say they won't sneak in again?" Thor's face shifted. Loki momentarily forgot about The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif being in the room.

"Oh, nonono! Thor, I know that look. This is madness!" Loki proclaimed, wincing when his voice hitched a bit. His blasted always did that when he was anxious. Thor said it was cute, Loki just thought it was degrading and quite belittling. It showed weakness. Volstagg looked up from his food.

"What's madness?" He questioned, the rest of The Warriors Three and Lady Sif subconsciously falling into position. Thor stood and clapped Loki's shoulder, unintentionally almost knocking him over.

"We're going to Jotunheim."

There were protests and it seemed as though Thor borrowed Loki's silver tongue for a minute to persuade them rather quickly into joining him. Then that left them looking at Loki expectantly. The pale man reddened under their gazes.

"Oh. . .no. I am in no way involved in this! And when your plan fails miserably, I wont be coming to save you fools." Loki was unsettled by Thor's sudden smirk.

"Promise?" He asked, innocently. Oh, of course, it was so like Thor to make his own brother promise not to risk his life by saving them if things went sour. Loki narrowed his eyes and a hiss unintentionally escaped his throat. Thor and Loki subconsciously leaned towards each other.

"Never." Loki growled before storming from the room. Anger was one of the few emotions he showed in public.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heimdall contacted Loki the second things started going downhill. The small prince was at his side in seconds, appearing out of thin air.

"This is too threatening to them and all of Asgard to let continue. You must negotiate with them…something. Just stop them." Heimdall's low, rumbling voice made Loki shiver but the prince nodded sharply and let himself be pulled into the Bi-Frost.

_**RAAAAAINBOW POOOOWWWEEEERRRRR ENGAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!**_

Loki landed on a large chunk of ice that was about two times taller than Thor. He tried not to stumble as the world came back into focus.

Oh.

Damnit, Thor.

His brother and co. were at the bottom of the chunk of ice he stood on and an army of Frost Giants stood around them. Loki paled even more, which was slightly impossible. His ears flattened against his skull and his tail curled around his thigh. Laufey chose that moment to manipulate the ice at his feet to expand and make a chunk of ice of his own, so he could look down on Loki, who shrank back in fear.

Laufey barred his black, pointed teeth, making Loki mewl like a frightened kitten. Laufey outright laughed, his ranks following his lead.

"Your brother…went too far, Princess Loki…" Laufey chuckled.

"_Prince_ Loki." Thor and Loki growled, momentarily forgetting their terror.

"Hmph…Couldn't tell…" Laufey relented, stroking his chin.

"Look, I know he went too far… But we can make a trade. Me for them."

"LOKI! No! You cannot do this!" Thor shouted, the sound of thunder echoing around Jotunheim.

"I DO WHAT I WANT, THOR! I'm only doing this to save _you_ and you friends, so stop protesting and _go_, so that _my_ sacrifice is not in vain! Heimdall!" Loki screamed. The Gate-Keeper wasted no time in opening the Bi-Frost and forcing Thor and co. back to Asgard. Laufey laughed as Loki turned back to him with fear-filled eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _**Time Lapse Of Rainbow Wonder :D**_

Loki grunted as his back hit the wall of ice and he sagged to cold stone floor, coughing weakly. Laufey spat at the ground in front of the Prince and started walking away before stopping and turning to the two guards.

"Do whatever you'd like with him. . ."

Laufey left and the door slidshut, a huge deadbolt slamming home. The two blue, loincloth-clad giants turned to face their prisoner and laughed, licking their lips. Loki's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The only reason Thor wasn't going to be locked in his room for the next five millennia was because Odin needed his help to get Loki back. Screw the threat of war, this was his youngest son they'd taken captive. Even if Loki wasn't really his son, the lifetimes that he'd been with them had made him their son and a true prince of Asgard. Frigga kissed her husbands brow softly.

"Bring him back…Please." She whispered. Tonight Odin, Thor, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif were on a stealth mission. They were getting Loki back no matter what. It had been two days without the sarcastic smiles, the pranks, and the random purrs and mewls of Loki….and well, they all missed it. Asgard just wasn't…_Asgard _without him. Every place needed a little mischief.

Odin could only imagine the horrible tortures that his son was going through. Though, he never even imagined they'd have the gull to do what they really were doing to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki screamed as the Jotun guard entered him. He always screamed. The guard laughed breathlessly, thrusting his hips before Loki was ready. But Loki would never be ready. They did this every night, twice a night. It felt like he'd been here for months but he knew it had only been two days. When the guards weren't raping him, they were whipping his back and ass with leather whips, or were yanking n his sensitive tail repeatedly. Almost as if the guard in him had read his mind, he grabbed the sleek black tail and yanked Loki's hips up, a loud yowl escaping Loki's throat. Loki reached behind himself and uselessly clawed at the Jotun's arms. Loki felt an icy feeling wash over his skin and groaned as most of the pain in his body simply vanished.

He looked down at his hands and reeled backwards, up against the Giant's chest, causing a loud groan. His hands were blue…like a Frost Giants.

The guards chuckled, "Finally."

"W-What? What're you talking about?" Loki demanded.

"Relax, Loki Laufeyson.' The guards laughed.

Loki's jaw popped open. The guard inside him pulled out and rolled Loki so he sat on his haunches, staring at the wall.

"L-Laufeyson?" He questioned gently.

"Why do you think the king isn't down here, doing this to you himself? We have morals too, you know." The guard muttered. It was something Loki was usually find humorous but given the situation he was in, he didn't think a small laugh after that sentence would have been appreciated.

"But not many." The guard grunted as he lifted Loki up by his hips and slammed him back down on his dick.

Loki screamed.

_**SO…. Yea? Should I update? Do I have their …personalities good? Meh? REVIEW. Please, for the love of all that is holy will you just review. Im mean when I come on and see that I got like 20 more views and only like…one review…I get bummed…. **_**-_-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Push you cross that line,**_

_**Just stay down this time**_

_**Hide in yourself**_

_**Crawl in yourself**_

_**You'll have your time.**_

_**God, I'll make them pay.**_

_**Take you back one day.**_

_**I'll end this day.**_

_**Splatter color on this gray.**_

_**Waiting for the one! The day that never comes! When you stand up and feel the warmth!**_

_**But the sunshine never comes. . . . . . **_

_**-The Day That Never Comes by Metallica.**_

_**Just kinda thought it was good for this chapter :p**_

_**And sorry I left it a cliffy last time :D I hope this one doesn't end like that…kinda hate/love cliff's. :P**_

_**ENJOY MY CREATIVE JUICES.**_

_**Im listening to The Day That Never Comes by METALLICA 3**_

**The sneaking in part wasn't all that hard. The whole not-killing-every-Jotun-you-saw art was a bit harder. But Thor controlled himself by thinking of Loki. Odin figured that Laufey would want to keep Loki in the dungeons, so he led the search party there first. Odin was right, they discovered as they heard a broken, hitched cry, that most definitely belonged to Loki, come from the very last door in the hall. **

**The muffled sound of a whip cracking echoed down the hall, followed in less than seconds by a horrible, gut-wrenching scream from Loki. **

**Thor disregarded any cautious words from his father and charged down the hall. He easily slammed the door open with Mjolnir. The Warriors, Odin, and Lady Sif caught up with Thor, where he had frozen just inside the door and stood shaking with anger. They took in the sight before them. A pale and dangerously thin Loki was bent over a blue table of ice. He was naked except for a tiny brown loincloth tied around his waist that was slung a little too low. There were two Frost Giants standing behind him, one holding a leather whip- The same whip that had no doubt caused the bloody gashes running down Loki's back. His arms were covered with small bleeding wounds and raw, red circles around his wrists indicated how hard he'd fought against the shackles that now lay discarded on the floor near his feet. Loki had to stand on the balls of his feet to get his hips to rest semi-comfortably on the hard edge of the ice block. His knees were bloody and his legs were smeared with blood that came from between his thighs. Loki's eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth gritted, and he gripped the edge of the ice so hard that his knuckles turned white. **

**His black hair hung in strands around his face. Loki bared his teeth as the guard cracked the whip against his backside one last time. Loki's body jerked forward and he screamed. The guards laughter was what finally made the rescuers move. Thor lunged and the guards were history in seconds. Thor gently lifted his brother into his arms and brushed the hair out of his eyes. **

"**Loki?" He questioned, looking into Loki's glazed-over eyes for something, anything. Loki looked around dazedly and saw everyone standing around him. He looked at Thor and smiled. His lips were cracked and there was a small bit of blood on his teeth.**

"**Thor. I-I love-" Was all Loki could get out before his eyes slid closed and his body slumped in Thor's arms. Thor stood and pulled off his crimson cape, draping it over Loki to keep him warm as they made their dash back to Asgard. He picked the unconscious Loki up gently and made for the door. **

"**Thor.." Sif started but Thor cut her off. **

"**We'll talk when we get back to Asgard." He whispered, cradling the shivering Loki against his chest. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't you all just wuv updates? Yes. You do. **_

_**Okay, my sister Kasey is begging me just to write her name in here so yea…Kasey…there ya go. :P**_

_**And, seriously, I need plot bunnies…Im all out … Pleaseeeeee review with some ideas.**_

_**The first thing they did was take Loki to the healing room. The nurse's gasped but took him in within seconds. Against Thor's protests they shooed him out of the room just like everyone else. **_

_**They sat on a long bench across the hall from the healing room doors. They could hear faint sounds coming from inside and Thor got more worried by the second. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The Warriors Three sat around him, trying to cheer each other up but even they were worried for Loki. Odin sat beside Thor, in almost the same position. The only one that didn't look like they were about to have an aneurism was Sif, she sat there, looking at her nails in boredom. **_

"_**Odin!" Someone yelled down the hall. Everyone's heads snapped around, but it was just Frigga, doing her best to run down the hall in her gown. Odin stood and met her in a hug. She kissed him quickly and Thor smiled sadly…His parents loved each other so dearly. It warmed his hart to know this…But he wondered if he would ever love like that. **_

"_**One of the nurse's came to me and told me…Is he okay?" She questioned, wiping a few tears from her cheek. Odin sighed, "We do not yet know, dear. He was…he was…It was bad, Frigga. It was horrible. I never imagined they'd. . ."**_

"_**What? Odin, what did they do to my baby?" Frigga demanded, taking a step away from the Allfather. **_

_**Odin sighed. Thor stood and walked to his mother.**_

"_**They raped him, didn't they, father?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

I saw The Avengers last night… Finally….and….There are no words.

IT WAS SO AMAZING. The second I saw Loki's face, I screamed and smacked my friends arm repeatedly as hard as I could. There is a scene in the sort of beginning where Thor grabs Loki and jumps out of the plane. I THOUGHT THEY KISSED. I was at the drive-ins so it was dark and I could have sworn to the gods that their lips touched. . .

And I realized that (even though I support Thorki mostly, I still like me some Tony/Loki) I'm the love child of Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson…. And I got my friend, Ashley, who has a bruised arm now, hooked on Marvel…so I feel very accomplished. :D

But yea.

And THANKYOU, rogueXmagneto for your AMAZIIIIING plot ideas. I loooooove youuuuuu!

Things were tense in the hallway. Odin's answer had caused Frigga to collapse in his arms. He cradled her to his chest the same way Thor had held Loki… Thor returned to the bench and dropped into it without his usual grace. He felt responsible for all of this. It was his idea to even go to Jotunheim in the first place. He sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

His adventures always ended well…except for now. And it might cost him the one he loved the most. Thor's breath hitched. He couldn't believe how naïve he had been. He should have listened to Loki. Thor shot up from the bench and slammed his fist into the wall, making everyone jump.

"Thor, calm down." Odin scolded. Thor whirled around. "NO! It's my fault! I never should have gone to Jotunheim. I should've listened to Loki! He's always been wiser and more cautious. And now I may lose him because of a childish decision…" Thor's rant ended with him leaning back against the wall, and then slowly sliding down it until he sat on the cold ground. The Warriors Three wanted to help their friend and leader but….simply didn't know how.

They stood and made their way down the hall. Sif stood and walked to Thor, sitting beside him.

"You're right you know." She whispered. Frigga finally lifted her head from her husbands shoulder and glared at the young girl. How dare she hurt her son even more? Frigga stood and motioned for Sif to come to her. Sif looked confused but stood and came to her queen quickly.

"Come, Sif we will leave the King and Prince to talk. We need to have a conversation ourselves." They walked away quickly and their conversation was left unheard. Odin looked away from his Queen's back to Thor, sitting on the floor, staring at his shoes.

"It _was_ a very childish decision, my son. . . Loki will not die, but you know he will never be the same. This changes everything. I know you want to help him but he may blame you for his…"

"No. No, he wont. And if he does. . . I wont care. I'll be the one taking care of him and that is it. I love him more dearly than any of you!" Thor protested, jumping to his feet. Odin sighed weakly and stood to face his son.

"Do you now? Loki is my son. . . You _will_ be the one taking care of him. I don't trust anyone else at the moment other than you, Loki, and Frigga. We found the hole that the Frost Giants got through while you were still in Jotunheim. It wasn't a magic user. They used a simple transporting spell to get the Frost Giants in."

"So the traitor could literally be anyone." Thor whispered, more as a statement than a question. Odin nodded. Just then, a nurse came out. She looked at them and smiled breathlessly.

"You can see him now." She spoke, scurrying back through the door. Thor and Odin hurried in after her. She led them to a secluded room and showed them in. She didn't come in after them. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. The only light came from some floating candles above the large resting bed. Loki lay in a sea of black blankets, his pure white skin standing out drastically. His ears were perked up and his blue eyes glowed like embers. Odin watched as Thor ran forward and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing onto Loki's hand desperately. Loki's body was covered in long scars already. The healers really were great at what they did. There was a long scar running down his face that looked like it had tried as hard as it could to mar Loki's looks but had failed miserably. The scar added to Loki's innocent face gave off an eerie feeling when one looked into his eyes. The scar ran from just above his left eyebrow, straight down through it, and down through his eye, onto his cheek. Loki's chest was bare, the covers only covering up to his hips. His hips themselves were covered in scars and bruises. The bruises were shaped like large hands. Odin nearly collapsed at the sight of his son. He walked forward slowly and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Loki…I-I am so sorry. This is all my fault! I never should have gone to Jotunheim. I should have listened to you. . ." Thor whispered. He leaned in closer than necessary to Loki.

"No, Thor. It's no one's fault. If it is any one's fault it's mine. I-I should've been able to fight t-them off…"

"No! Loki that was not your fault. Please, listen to me Loki… I love you…and I will never let anything happen to you ever again…"

Odin glanced at his sons and realized something. This moment was for them and them only. It was too intimate for brothers but what was he to say? They weren't even really brothers. He simply decided to levae. Neither Thor or Loki looked away from each other's eyes as odin stood and made his leave.

Rawr. Pleaseeeee revieeeeewe! Lovies to you all.


End file.
